Violence Is Not The Answer
by getpitchslapped
Summary: Chloe is appalled by Grand Theft Auto, so Beca tries to teach her something easier. One-shot. Tumblr prompt.


**Prompt: Bechloe fluff: Beca lets Chloe play video games with her, and it's Chloe's first time. Bonus points for adorable frustration.**

There were two perks to having Kimmy Jin as a roommate: one, she generally left Beca alone as long as she kept her side of the room relatively neat. Two, she had a _lot_ of video games.

GameStop had nothing on Kimmy Jin.

Okay, so technically Kimmy Jin didn't exactly _say _Beca could play her games but, hey, what Kimmy Jin doesn't know won't hurt her.

One Thursday afternoon, Beca was, er, _borrowing _Grand Theft Auto V (how KJ already had the game, Beca had no idea, seeing as she couldn't actually ask her). Kimmy Jin had classes and wouldn't be returning until late, so Beca had perused her roommate's extensive collection and sat down for a relaxing afternoon of assault and grand larceny. She was so engrossed in the game, in fact, that she didn't notice that Chloe had let herself in (Beca had given her a key a couple of months ago) until the redhead plopped down next to her.

"Whatcha doing?"

Beca jumped and paused the game. "Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you have the volume turned way up. I could hear it down the hall." Chloe looked up at the screen, where a digitalized, indecently-dressed female appeared to be bleeding. "What the hell _is _this?" she asked, frowning.

"Grand Theft Auto five. Don't tell Kimmy Jin, though," Beca said, leaning in to peck Chloe on the cheek.

"Grand Theft Auto five?" Chloe repeated, looking confused. "What does that chick"—she pointed to the screen—"have to do with cars? And why is she bleeding? And not wearing clothes?"

Beca set the controller down and turned to fully face her girlfriend. "Have you seriously never heard of this game?"

"I've never really played any video games other than Dance Dance Revolution," Chloe admitted. "Oh, and that karaoke one."

"What?" Beca said in disbelief. "What kind of childhood did you _have_?"

"A happy, nurturing one where we didn't pretend to kill people for fun."

"Well, when you put it like _that_…" The brunette trailed off and shook her head. "I just can't believe you've never played a real video game before."

Chloe kicked off her shoes and settled cross-legged on Beca's daybed. "You could teach me," she offered, then looked up at the screen and wrinkled her nose. "Just not _this_ one."

"Okay," Beca said, saving the game and ejecting it. She turned to Kimmy Jin's game collection. Actually, it was more like a game museum. "This might be more your speed."

Chloe took the case Beca handed to her. "Mario Kart?"

"Yeah, it's a nonviolent racing game the whole family can enjoy. Rated E for everyone," Beca said, inserting the game and tossing a controller to the redhead. "It's not hard, just turn this like you would the steering wheel in your car and try not to hit anything."

"Okay," Chloe said, nodding determinedly.

"First you have to choose your character," Beca instructed, wrapping her hand over Chloe's on the remote.

"Ooh, the pink one!" Chloe said excitedly. _Typical_, Beca thought, choosing Bowser for herself. Chloe frowned. "Why are you choosing that one? He looks mean."  
"He's a badass," Beca said matter-of-factly. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay, so now I choose a course. We'll do Luigi Circuit; it's the easiest."

"Luigi and Mario would make a cute couple," Chloe mused, looking thoughtful.

"Uh, they're _brothers_," Beca said. "This game isn't _that_ modern."

"Oh."

"So when it says to go you hold down the number two button to go," Beca instructed as the _3, 2, 1_ played on the screen. "Go!"

Beca's car went careening down the virtual course, passing the other computer-controlled cars with ease.

Chloe's car, however, immediately crashed into the wall on the left side of the course. The redhead stabbed at the buttons, shaking the controller. "It won't go!" Beca sighed and paused the game.

"Pressing all of the buttons won't help. Turn the wheel right and hold down this button."

Chloe nodded, and knit her eyebrows together in concentration. Beca resumed the game. A few seconds later, there was a cry of "Hey! What the fuck?" from the redhead. Glancing between her girlfriend and the screen, Beca saw that Chloe car had hit one of the banana peels left behind by one of the computer-controlled players and was again spinning into the wall.

Beca paused the game.

"See those boxes? If you hit one you get something to help you in the race, like a speed boost or a banana peel. The banana peel makes other players' cars skid."

"That's not fair," Chloe huffed. "This game is teaching kids that playing dirty will get you ahead."

"You're reading too much into it," Beca said, patting Chloe on the shoulder. "It's supposed to be _fun_."

The game had only been resumed for about ten seconds before there was another interruption.

"Ack!" Chloe shouted, flinging her controller to the floor. "What is _that_?"

Beca sighed and paused the game again.

"That's Chain Chomper. He'll squish your car if you get too close."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like him." Beca pressed her fingertips against her forehead and sighed again.

"Sorry," Chloe said forlornly, picking her controller up off the floor. "I'm just not good at this."

"You're cute when you're frustrated," Beca said, brushing a stray strand of red hair off of Chloe's cheek.

Chloe smiled. "You're hot."

"I'm hot when I play video games?"

"No," Chloe said. "Just hot in general." She pressed a kiss onto the brunette's temple.

Beca smirked. "Glad you think so." She stood up and turned off the TV, placing the game disc back in its case. "I have an idea."

* * *

"So first you pick your Sim's name, gender, skin color, and age. Then you choose your hair, facial features, clothes, and then personality traits," Beca said to Chloe, pointing to her laptop screen. The two were cuddled on the brunette's bed, laptop balancing on Chloe's lap.

"I'm making us," Chloe announced. As she selected a wardrobe for her 'Beca' Sim, the real Beca frowned.

"Why am I dressed like a hooker?"

"Because you look so sexy in short-shorts," Chloe said casually.

Beca gave her girlfriend a strange look. "You realize that that isn't actually me."

Chloe shrugged. "You're both sexy, then." Beca rolled her eyes.

It was just starting to grow dark outside when the redhead was putting the final touches on her 'Chloe' Sim.

"Don't give her a romance aspiration," Beca said, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

"Why not?"

"It means you're a slut. You'll want to have sex with anything that moves."

Chloe laughed. "I'm keeping it, then."

"Suit yourself."

"There," Chloe said triumphantly with a final _click_. "Wait, what does this button do?"

"It'll mix the traits of the Sims to make a baby," Beca said.

"Ooh! Let's have a daughter!" Chloe said excitedly, enthusiastically clicking the small pacifier-shaped icon. There was a pause as the two waited for the image to pop up.

"Oh my," Beca said, raising her eyebrows at the "child".

"On second thought, maybe I'll make it myself," Chloe said, quickly clicking the image away.

"Good plan."


End file.
